


Rewind. Repeat. Restart.

by Pebbles1A



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Not Posted Yet, slight angst, tbh most of nct only appears for like 4 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebbles1A/pseuds/Pebbles1A
Summary: Sometimes friendships or relationships don't go as planned. Actually, it's impossible to predict the way a connection between two people will unfold because many factors may affect it: their mood, events, other people's influence - basically anything.A little fight can break the strongest relations if friends/lovers are not ready to accept each other just the way they are. However, Mark and Taeyong are not such kind of people. Their relationship hung by a thread so many times - it would be impossible for anyone else to forgive them every time one of them does something stupid, but they have a simple agreement, "if the bond is on the verge of breaking apart, let's press rewind to memorize every little thing about each other. If it feels like there's no hope, let's repeat the same cycle of leaving and coming back until we can't stay apart anymore and when you're truly ready, let's press restart and love like it's our first time all over again and if you don't want me anymore. Rewind. Repeat. Restart with someone else, turn that page and be happy no matter what."





	Rewind. Repeat. Restart.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is kinda sorta loosely based off a video from the lovely kt;hero with the same name, they have already given me permission to use it so I just want to make clear that I was inspired by their video <3 and I really recommend that you watch it!
> 
>  
> 
> And really for me, it was more than just the video that inspired me, like I was inspired by what was happening in there and the lyrics to the song. I say loosely because I took some parts right off the video but I also thought of my own ideas as well since I was also inspired by other songs as well.
> 
> video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKO24F2MUUY

_“I know that you want me, you know that I want you. The memories haunt me, I know that they haunt you too but it’s alright you’ll be fine. Baby it’s alright, you’ll be fine as long as you’re mine.”_

 

**COMING SOON**

 

**I promise it's coming but I didn't feel like redoing all the tags later.**

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you guys liked it as I took me a long time to really gather and form all of my ideas and tie them together x.x I feel really bad that it took me such a long time but this is the first time I've actually written something based off of something someone else has done so I wanted it to be as perfect as possible >< heh yeah so kt;hero if you're reading this I really hope I did it justice and you liked it. <3


End file.
